1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display device for a backhoe or another work vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional backhoes and other work vehicles include those that have an attachment (attachment tool) operated by an actuator, and are provided with flow rate limit setting means for variably setting the maximum flow rate level of hydraulic oil supplied to and drained from the actuator by the operation of an operating member. The hydraulic oil whose flow rate corresponds to the manipulated variable of the operating member is supplied to and drained from the actuator within a range defined by the maximum flow rate level that has been set by the flow rate limit setting means to cause the attachment to operate (e.g., JP2007-92763A).
Backhoes and other work vehicle also include those in which an instrument panel or other display unit is provided in the vicinity of the driver seat (e.g., JP2006-336275A, JP2003-13472A), and the maximum flow rate level of the hydraulic oil supplied to and drained from the actuator is displayed on the instrument panel or display unit disposed in the vicinity of the driver seat in the part of the conventional work vehicle provided with the flow rate limit setting means for variably setting the maximum flow rate level of the hydraulic oil in the manner described above.
In the case of the prior art, however, it is sometimes difficult to correlate the maximum flow rate level displayed in the display unit with a particular operating member, thereby making it impossible to smoothly operate the attachment by the operating member.
In view of these problems, the present invention is designed so that information can be displayed in a way that makes it possible to clearly correlate the set maximum flow rate level with a particular operating member and to more smoothly operate the attachment by the operating member.